How To Fall In Love
by Blarghination
Summary: AU where all the ninjas are teenagers and don't have their Elemental Powers (no one likes those I know but I suck at writing Ninja fights so ummmmmmmm…) Jay never had any friends. His life is just a big pile of junk. Everything will turn around when he will be saved by this *cough*really cute*cough* guy from a baseball game. [Contains: Bruiseshipping, Conya and one-sided Jaya]
1. Falcon Punch!

**How To Fall In Love**

 **A/N: I was away for a long time, and I basically have no excuse for that except *tips fedora* M'LAZY**

Cole was biking home. He passed next the baseball court, and couldn't resist stopping to watch the training that was taking place there. Like he did everyday since two weeks.

It was an old court, the lines and bases had faded over the years and a few messy patches of grass were poking out of the bare ground. Cole stood behind the fence surrounding the court.

He wasn't here for baseball. He was here for that player. The one who always sat on the bench and would never play. Cole came to the court everyday, hoping to see him play. Unfortunately, he never played. But Cole liked to pretend that player was part of the team. He was the ' _bench-sitter'_. A very important part of the team he'd say to himself from time to time.

Since the bench-sitter's job was to stay on the bench, Cole would always observe him attentively. The player always seemed to be tired, as the large bags under his eyes proved it. On his face always seemed to be carved a faint pain, or even anxiety. Sometimes, fear could be read upon the traits of his face. He always was crouched on himself, like he had something really heavy on his back. Even though he was pretty short, he had long and bony limbs that stuck out of his sleeves and shorts like dry branches ready to break at the slightest breeze.

Cole would wave and smile et him, even call him out shyly, but the bench-sitter never answered. It was almost like he looked away, like he wanted to hide his face. Cole had tried a few times to talk to his favorite player, but he had never succeeded. After these failed tentatives Cole had given up and would always go away before the end of the training.

However this time he stayed just a little bit longer. It was Friday and no one was waiting for him at home today.

The coach whistled the end of the game. The players dropped their equipment on the floor and started walking towards the ugly building that was used as a locker-room, but first they all passed in front of the bench-sitter.

Each one of them would insult him, throw dirt in his eyes, spit on him or even kick him in the legs. The bench-sitter didn't move. The players went on. Until the last one came. He was taller and stronger than the others.

He grabbed the bench-sitter's collar and lifted him off the ground.

"What's up, dirtbag?" he asked.

The boy didn't answer. He just blankly stared at him, with maybe a hint of fear. But just a really little hint.

Except this time, the team decided they should be getting physical. They brought the kid to the floor.

"Right in the dirt, where you belong," the leader commented, placing a feet on the bench-sitter's back, pinning him to the floor. "Bring it on mates."

The whole team started powerfully kicking the kid's body. Two or three guys brought baseball bats, attacking limbs while the rest took care of his ribs and stomach. The leader knelt down and pulled the boy by his collar and punched his jaw and nose. A weak smiled forced itself on the weak boy's face as blood poured from his nose and lower lip. The leader backed off with disdain, and eloquently asked:

"Why the fuck are you smiling?"

The boy let out a faint chuckle.

"Finish that fag."

And he walked away like nothing happened.

 **A/N: So…um…I guess that's it for now? Don't worry, I have sixteen other pages to post, so this story will be updated a lot.**

 **I think I might stop "Ice Cream". Really sorry, but this fanfic was wrote almost a year ago, and my tastes and points of view have drastically changed…**


	2. The Place

Cole clenched his fists and his knuckles turned white. How could the coach let this happen? Wasn't somebody going to do anything?

And then he realized: he was this _'_ _somebody'_.

He made his way through the entrance and walked up to the leader. He felt like he was stomping so hard the ground rumbled. What he didn't see, is that behind him, spikes of rock rose from the ground. He rolled up his sleeves to give his arms more freedom and punched the leader with all his might.

' _ **FALCON PUNCH!'**_ Cole yelled internally.

The surprise and impact made the leader trip and fall on his back. He brought both his hands to his nose and shouted with his probably broken nose:

"Are you bucking duts, you bsycho?!"

Cole looked down at him:

"Maybe."

He then walked up to the eight other players, putting them to the ground, alternating punches in the nose and jaw, uppercuts, kicks in the shins and martial arts.

Cole stretched out a hand to the bruised boy lying on the floor, curled up in a small ball. The kid took the offered hand, and was surprised as Cole lifted him off the floor with such ease.

The boy tried to walk, but as he pressed his right leg on the ground, it ached with a regular throb. He removed it with a hiss of pain.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Cole, in a way he found way too panicked for the moment.

"I-I don't think I can use this leg…" the kid replied, pointing at the limb.

"I hope it's not too bad. I'm going to call 911," Cole pulled out his phone

"No…No, it's fine. I just need to clean it up and rest a little."

"Hm…You're right. Come home with me, we'll get you fixed up."

The kid didn't seem comfortable with this idea, but didn't say anything and just gave an uneasy look.

Cole being, oh so subtle and observant, took that as a yes and piggybacked the boy to his bike, hopping over the bodies of the groaning teammates sprawled in the dust. The spikes had disappeared, but small holes were still visible in on the spots the spikes once had been.

He settled the boy comfortably on the luggage rack (as comfortable as being seated on a luggage rack can get) and started his race.

Cole tried not going too fast, the boy being severely injured and bruised. He was holding tightly Cole's waist, like his life depended on it. Cole wanted to make a comment about his grasp but stayed quiet. The kid felt this question coming.

"It's just that I once sat on my Mom's bike luggage rack and I fell. I was only three. I almost died."

A dead silence followed.

Cole's house was a few blocks away, so he tried learning about the bench-sitter:

"So…What's your name?"

"Jay. I would have guessed you knew my name yet. You're always stalking me."

"Am not!" Cole chuckled.

"Don't you think I see you watching me at each baseball trainings I've had for the last two years?"

Cole stayed silent again. The boy was right, at one point.

"But how old are you? You look like the youngest in the team," Cole tried to change the subject.

"I'm turning sixteen in a month."

The rest of the sentence was not spoken.

' _Not that anyone cares.'_

"I'm sixteen too!" Cole cheerfully added.

"I still haven't thanked you for rescuing me. And I don't even know _your_ name."

"I'm Cole and you don't have to thank me."

Jay simply nodded and grasped Cole tighter as the bike went faster.

Cole and his guest were in the kitchen. Bags of ice were applied on the most bruised parts of his body.

Cole had cleaned the blood on Jay's face and was now looking at him closely. Jay had really short hazel hair. Everything in his body seemed to be pale, small and thin. His limbs were bony, his eyes bloodshot, watery, and underlined with heavy dark bags, his lips were thin and almost white. Jay was so small and skinny he looked three years younger.

Jay had insisted on not removing his shirt.

"But how will I be able to evaluate how bad are you injured on your ribs and stomach?"

"I'm sure they're fine. They don't hurt at all," lied Jay.

Cole had assumed it was because he was embarrassed or something, but he still put ice bags everywhere to make sure everything was alright.

They sat across each other.

Cole broke the silence by:

"Hey, would you like a snack or whatev's?"

"I guess it can't hurt," Jay's voice creaked like an old door.

Cole felt guilty for letting Jay down for two weeks. Letting everything pass normally. He grabbed two packs of Oreos and settled to make some hot chocolate. He asked if it was okay, and Jay answered with a somewhat pathetic _'_ _Anything's fine…'_

Jay sipped his hot chocolate quietly, protecting his hands of the heat of the cup by covering them with his sleeves. A pretty girly thing to do, to Cole's eyes. Jay checked the clock behind him.

"I'd better be going. My parents are gonna go nuts if I stay longer."

"I'll drop you there. You won't go too far with that leg of yours."

After a few minutes lost by Cole taking the opposite street that Jay was indicating, the bench-sitter arrived safe and sound at home. He lived on the seventh floor of an ugly, gray and sad building.

When Jay was about to cross the main door of the building, Cole called him out:

"Maybe we could meet again? I'd like to get to know you better."

Jay turned around and half smiled at him.

"Tomorrow, the baseball court? I'll scare all these douches with my new stalker bodyguard."

Cole laughed and gave Jay a thumbs up: "Count on me! See you tomorrow."

Cole was lying in his bed, reading a novel about a fangirl, until he wondered what could Jay be doing at this moment. Maybe he was sleeping, maybe he was having dinner with his parents, maybe he was doing his homework, maybe he was on the Internet…So many possibilities to explore and it took Cole almost an hour to realize it was stupid.

But what Jay was doing was beyond what Cole had imagined. The brunette was in his bathtub. After undressing and pouring the hot water in the tub, he had picked up his self-harming kit, disguised as an eyeglass case. It was complete with razor blades, adhesive bandages and disinfectant liquid.

Jay felt so numb. Nothing could get to him anymore. The pain was the only feeling left to be felt by him. Today's beat up was nice. Reminding him he was still alive. That's why he smiled. But it wasn't enough. He still had to hurt more, but this was like being on drugs. The more he felt pain, the more he needed.

He had felt slightly fulfilled when that guy…Cole took care of him. It was nice knowing someone cared about him, at least a little.

When he said his parents would go nuts if he stayed longer, he was lying. His parents couldn't give a single flying shit about their son.

Jay slipped in the hot steamy water and stayed still for a few seconds. He reached for the razor blades and started carving a message in his chest. He carved it in his chest because slitting your wrist was too noticeable and popular. The marks of the previous one were still visible. It said: _'_ _I need more pain'_.

A tear rolled down Jay's face and his mouth shook and transformed into a small smile as he tried carving _'_ _WORTHLESS'_.

•◊•◊•

Today, Cole arrived earlier at the baseball court. He managed his way through the gate. He passed all the team members and sat next to Jay, and the old bench. The leader shouted, pointing at him:

"Id's hib! Id's hib! He's de bsycho brom yesderday! Get hib! (It's him! It's him! He's the psycho from yesterday! Get him!)"

The team ignored the leader, not wanting to get beat up once again by this teenage and dark haired Jason Statham.

"I see I've made quite a first impression on your teammates," Cole joked.

"They won't bother me anymore when you're around."

"Why don't you ever play?"

"The coach finds me too awful. And if the coach says something, the team takes it like some kind of holy announcement. Therefore I'm not aloud to play baseball."

"Aren't your parents getting upset you're not doing anything?"

"They don't care. As long as I'm not home, it's fine."

"Ouch."

"I haven't seen your parents around either."

"My mom was a junkie. She's probably dead by now or fucking around with one of her boyfriends somewhere or became a prostitute. I'd say it's one of the first two, because she would have contacted us if number three had happened. And my dad's always rehearsing for a musical."

Jay closed his eyes and nodded.

"I've brought enough chocolate pudding for both of us. Do you want some?"

"You're too nice with me."

"What? It's just chocolate pudding. I mean, it's like a quarter at the corner shop."

"I'm also talking about yesterday. The rescue, the bandages, the hot chocolate, the ride…That's too much coming from you and I haven't even gave you anything in return."

"You don't owe me anything. Seriously. It's all natural."

Jay didn't want to argue more.

"Do you want that chocolate pudding or not? If not, I'm eating both."

Jay took the pudding and opened it, taking the small plastic spoon that came under the lid. "Thanks."

"Don't you ever get bored, sitting for hours, watching others play?"

Cole talked too much. He _had_ to find something to talk about. But, strangely, Jay wasn't really bothered. "Yeah. Sometimes."

"So let's ditch it. Follow me."

Jay's limp was pretty obvious, he dragged his leg painfully along. Cole would have carried him, but Jay would have probably found it too direct and sudden, so he left Jay walk by himself.

Cole led Jay to a nearby bus stop. The coach didn't say anything, and Jay was pretty sure he shouted a _'_ _Good riddance!'_ before. It felt nice being loved.

Jay and Cole were waiting for the bus, and Cole only had his backpack and not his bike. Jay assumed it was at home or he'd left it in a safe place.

The bus labelled 'Line 169' arrived and picked them up.

The driver greeted Cole like they were old pals. And they seemed to be. Cole knew almost everybody not his age in this small town. Mostly because his mother had more boyfriends than there are stars in the milky way.

The driver looked at Jay, then back at Cole with a nice smile. He asked:

"¿Es tu novia? (Is she your girlfriend?)"

"¡No! ¿No puedes ver que es un chico?" Cole felt heat rise up to his cheeks. "But could you bring us to _The Place_ please?"

Jay didn't speak Spanish, but it wasn't hard figuring out what the driver said, due to the looks he gave to Cole and Jay and Cole's reaction at the question.

"Of course, but I thought _The Place_ was only for the hot chicas."

"Make it an exception."

The bus was almost empty, only two people were in it, aside from Jay and Cole. Jay chose the seat at the very far end of the bus and Cole sat next to him.

After ten minutes or so, the bus had emptied its two other users. They were rolling on the promenade beside the sea. Jay asked:

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere no one knows about or has forgotten except Juan, our friends and I," answered Cole. As he said 'Juan' he pointed at the driver.

The bus continued along the promenade, until it reached the end of it. Cole thanked him for the ride and Jay and him hopped off. They were in front of a small fence with _'_ _NO TRESPASSING!'_ crudely painted on it.

"I don't know if you noticed the paint…" remarked Jay.

"I'm the one who painted it. It's to keep people from discovering _The Place_."

"But there always be _someone_ trying to come here."

"Nope. It's been seven years and no one ever came here."

The fence opened on a huge cliff. It took them a few minutes to get at the edge of the cliff, mostly because of Jay's limp. They were more than a hundred meters above the sea. Cole stopped a few inches from the drop. He pointed at the sharp rocks at perking out of the water. Waves broke violently on them and the cliff.

"This fall is deadly."

"Oh, is it?"

"Some people could not realize!" protested Cole to Jay's cynical answer.

The stiff, salty wind lashed against their faces, sending Cole's half-long hair in every direction. Jay's hardly moved, his hair being cut so short.

"So that's _The Place_?" Jay asked for confirmation. He was a little bit disappointed. He would have expected some kind of paradisiac cove with a waterfall or something along the lines.

"Yeah. We seem to make a huge fuss about it because having people you don't know or don't like around here changes everything."

Jay was waiting for further explanation.

"It might seem deceiving. The way people picture our descriptions is much more grandiose than the actual cliff. But there's something about it I really like. When you stand at the edge of it, and look at how huge the horizon is and you think: _'_ _All these possibilities! All these places I haven't explored! All these cultural differences!'_ "

"Or you can think you're a small ant on Earth's face, that can be blown away in a fraction of a second."

"Excuse me?" Cole wasn't sure he misheard. The wind could change sentences entirely as they flowed hazily in the air from the mouth they've dripped off to the ear of someone.

"Never mind."

Cole sat down and dangled his feet in the drop. He didn't seem bothered by the fact one of hid old, crappy, untied All Stars could slip off his feet and make a big _'_ _Splash!'_ in the water below.

He patted the grass next to him, showing Jay he wanted him to sit here. Jay gave in and sat next to Cole, but brought his knees to his face, curling in a ball.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Cole.

"I'm kinda cold with only my baseball shirt and I wasn't planning such wind."

Cole looked at him a few moments, his eye squeezed slightly in sign of focus. That's when he had this streak of genius. He took off his jacket, and threw it over Jay's shoulder, who lifted his head in surprise. The jacket kind of looked like a cape on Jay, him being so small and skinny compared to Cole.

"Take my jacket. I'm used to wind."

Jay thanked him with a broken smile. Although, he really appreciated what Cole just did, Jay had lost the ability to smile long ago.

Cole took his bag and ran a hand through the stuff in it. He pulled out a sandwich wrapped in plastic film.

"Interested in some peanut-butter-jelly?"

"I'm not too hungry…"

"Okay," Cole sounded a bit disheartened. He cut the sandwich in two equal parts and left one in the wrapper claiming: "If you want some, there it is."

An long silence followed, in which happened the expected. One of Cole's sneakers fell off.

"Shit! At least I'll have an excuse to have a new pair."

Cole had finished his part of the sandwich long ago, but hadn't touched Jay's one.

"I'm not going to eat that sandwich, you know. You deserve to eat it."

"But you may change your mind, and you'll be happy when you're hungry and there's half a peanut-butter jelly sandwich."

The wind had died down. Now it was a lazy breeze that stroked their cheeks. Cole took out a bubble blower, and started blowing bubbles, that were carried away by the breeze and drifted away.

Jay hadn't been able to resist this childish practice, and they took turns with the wand. For some reason, Jay's bubbles never lasted more than two seconds before popping.

However, one passed these two seconds, but a black butterfly with white stripes - or a white one with black stripes - settled on the bubble. Strangely, it didn't pop it. The butterfly carried the bubble along with the wind.

 **A/N: So that's why this story is rated M. But don't worry, there won't be any smut! xD**


	3. You Smell Nice

Last night, Jay hadn't slept too much. He was exhausted by all these bubbles, but it was still better than sitting on a bench and being treated like shit. Much better. Way, way better. Jay rested his head on Cole's strong shoulder, dozed off and eventually fell asleep, inhaling Cole's scent. He smelt of a fruit salad: peaches, pears, bananas, every type of berry, pineapple and he even smelt of cotton candy.

Cole felt a slight pressure on his shoulder. It didn't bother him. In fact, it almost felt like a _complementary_ pressure. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

When he came back from his dozing off, the wind was much stiffer and colder. Cole shivered, the only thing keeping him from the cold was a thin t-shirt. And… Jay.

The teen was still asleep and Cole didn't have the courage to wake him up, so he tried carrying him in a not too brutal way. The only way he found was carrying Jay bridal style. Which was a piece of cake, Jay being as light as a feather. Today's wind could have probably been able to blow him away. Just like a little ant. A really cute one.

He didn't feel like calling Juan to come and pick them up, fearing his out of place jokes about Jay being his boyfriend. The only problem was it was a long walk home, especially if he had to stop by Jay's building. It would at least take two to three hours of walk.

On the streets, people were throwing them weird looks, but it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was to get Jay back at his building. As Cole trotted to his destination, he couldn't help but staring at Jay's face, which resulted in bumping into a few people. Jay's face was really special. I guess you could compare it to a gorgeous flower that its owner had neglected. Except that flowers wilted and you couldn't get them back again, unlike faces.

Jay's face was very pretty. In fact Jay himself was very pretty. But this beauty had been faded away by what seemed to be lack of sleep and food.

He dropped Jay in the reception hall of the sad building and chose the plate that was labelled: _'_ _Mr and Mrs Walker'_.

Even though this afternoon was filled with silences, Cole and Jay had to chance to exchange basic informations, such as last names, phone numbers, birthdays, addresses etc.

" _Yes?"_ a woman answered through the inter-phone.

"Uh…It's going to be hard to explain…But, I have your son, Jay downstairs and could you…maybe…pick him up?"

" _Of course…But who are you?"_

"I'm a friend of his."

" _Oh? He has never mentioned any friends for a long time. My husband and I would be delighted to have you for dinner and-"_

"Thank you, but I have to get back home. My father is waiting."

" _Yes, yes, of course. Family is the most important thing in life! But why can't Jay get back up himself?"_

"Uh…Oh, he's asleep."

" _Why don't you wake him up?"_

"Because I don't want to disturb his sleep."

" _What a sweet and caring young man you are!"_

"Goodbye, Mrs Walker. I have to get going."

Cole sat Jay in a corner and bolted for his house. The elevator chimed, and Mrs Walker stepped out. She passed the door of the hall to the reception one, and saw Jay asleep, seated in the left corner.

She woke him up by shaking him slightly. He groaned and rubbed his eyes before opening them. It took him a few moments before realizing where he was:

"How did I end up here?"

"A friend of yours carried you home."

Jay shrugged.

In the elevator, his mother asked where the big jacket he was wearing came from. Jay hadn't realized it was still on his shoulders. He preferred not to answer. He didn't want to live through the awkward moment when his mother will know it's a boy he barely knew who lent it to him because he was cold.

"And you're all bandaged up! And bruised! What happened? Why didn't you come see us yesterday evening?"

"I got beaten up yesterday," Jay kept his face down.

"By who? I'll sue them to the core!"

Although Jay and his parents lived in a cheap apartment, his mother was a lawyer. And a very good one, mind you. It's just the family had grown used to this grayness and stayed in the dark apartment. It was almost _friendly_.

"The baseball team."

"What?! I'm going to get you out of this team! But who bandaged you up? Can you walk?"

Jay preferred to stay quiet.

Mrs Walker told all about Jay to her husband. His father brushed it off, he was too concentrated on his latest inventions.

Jay flopped on his bed and his face crashed in the pillow. He snuggled up in the big jacket. It still smelt a bit like Cole. Just a bit. But just enough.

Jay removed the jacket and placed it on his desk, carefully folding it, when his mother called everybody for the dinner.

They ate potatoes and…potatoes. Jay tossed almost half of his plate in their old dog, Gerald's plate. Jay had lots of fun playing with Gerald ten years ago, but Gerald was now old and really wouldn't like to play anymore.

He took a cold shower, and as he undressed, the message he had carved yesterday kept reminding him what he was. In the shower, he caught himself singing _'_ _You Found Me'._

When he brought his clothes to the dirty laundry, a paper fell out from his pants' pocket.

' _If you would like us to do something again, I'll be waiting you at the baseball court. I know you don't have practice, but I'll be waiting.'_

 _Cole_

Jay almost frankly smiled. He went to sleep, putting the paper under his pillow.

•◊•◊•

Cole was sitting on the bench, playing Candy Crush, when Jay waved at him from the fence.

Jay limped to the bench. He held the jacket in his hands and gave it back to Cole.

"You forgot to take it back."

"Oh yeah! Thanks Jay."

"What should we do?"

"Maybe we could hangout at the café with a few of my friends?"

Jay didn't know any of Cole's friends. He already saw them once or twice as they waved Cole off when he stopped at the baseball court. He nodded. As long as he had something to do, he was fine.

They met at a half-decent café. Three guys and a girl were seated around a table and had kept a seat empty for Cole.

"Sit there," ordered Cole to Jay.

Jay didn't protest and settled at the table while Cole picked a chair for himself. He put on a fake smile.

He looked at everyone. The guy on his left had unnatural white hair and looked at Jay puzzled, cocking his head on the side like a dog. His icy eyes chilled him to the marrow. The two other guys were across him. One had a blond haircut with a long bangs in front of his hair and the other had a hair that clearly gave away he cared too much about his looks. On Jay's right was the girl. She had short jet black hair.

She and the blonde smiled widely, trying to be warm. The other guy stayed jaded and rested his head on his hand.

Cole presented everybody quickly:

"Jay, Kai. Kai, Jay. Jay, Nya. Nya, Jay. Zane, Jay. Jay, Zane. Jay, Lloyd. Lloyd, Jay. And I'm Cole. Hi guys!"

They all laughed.

Lloyd opened the conversation by asking Jay questions. The basic questions, you already now them. Also questions about his bandages, which he didn't answer. Cole also had the decency not to answer them for him.

They spoke but didn't say anything. Just spoke to fill the silence, spoke for nothing.

All of Cole's friends took tight black coffees to act tough, but it was crystal clear they found it really disgusting. Cole and Jay took hot chocolates.

Nya kept dropping very _subtle_ hints to Jay, who didn't acknowledge them, but she didn't give up.

After an hour that seemed to stretch forever, they said goodbye to Cole's friends. Nya even blew him a kiss. He pretended to catch it and patted his chest where his heart was.

"I see you're into Nya. She's absolutely amazing," stated Cole. "I used to date her. If you want to, go ahead, but beware of her brother Kai. He's like an overprotective pit-bull when it comes to his sister. But he's too occupied by his girlfriend Skylor right now. She's such a bitch, but she's kinda hot. Also, her Dad is loaded. You can't even guess how big their houses are and…"

Jay stopped listening to Cole's incessant babbling. His leg and ribs were still hurting, and his parents hadn't brought him to the hospital. They just saw the bandages from the outside and said _"_ _Meh…Good enough."_ Not that it bothered Jay. He wouldn't like people discovering his little secret, like four years ago.

Cole and Jay walked together on the sidewalk. If you call that 'together'. They were on the same sidewalk and sometimes talked to each other, but it seemed they tried staying as far apart as possible.

"Are you sure you don't need help walking?"

That was a pretty dumb question. Of course Jay needed help walking. He looked at Cole with his watery eyes, and refused. However his eyes said _'_ _yes'._

"Oh come on! I'm not toxic."

Jay shrugged. What was the worse that could happen? Cole could hold his hand? Pff…Nope, Cole piggybacked Jay. Again.

Jay felt himself redden as people looked at them. Some even whispered to each other. He hid his face in Cole's hair and muttered:

"Well, that's gay."

"Not more than yesterday."

"What do you mean ' _yesterday'_?"

Cole laughed slightly. "I carried you home. Bridal style. For two miles."

"I never imagined my likeness for someone could vanish as quickly."

They passed a few blocks until Jay said something he knew he would regret:

"Hey, Cole."

"Yeah?"

"You smell nice."

Jay squeezed his eyes, waiting for Cole's shock.

"I'm glad to hear that."

Jay released a pleased sigh, before tightening his grip around Cole's neck.

"Urk…Jay…You're strangling me…"

They were at Cole's place. He had carelessly dropped Jay on the living room couch and proposed to watch a movie. He picked a few blockbusters like 'Avengers', 'Transformers' and 'Batman'.

"Those any of those interest you?"

Jay kept his mouth shut, looked at Cole's DVD bookshelf and pointed the first Disney he saw.

Cole raised an eyebrow:

" 'The Princess and the Frog'? If you want to watch it."

The DVD started playing. Jay had noticed something about Cole. Except always having to say something, he also had to eat something.

"I'm gonna get some drinks and chips."

Cole got a slight _'mhkay'_ , Jay being so interested by the movie.

When he came back, Cole carried two glasses of grape soda and a big bag of chips under his arm. He tripped on the carpet, which send the purple liquid on Jay's hoodie and jeans.

"Crap! I'm so sorry! We got this carpet yesterday and I'm not used to it yet," apologized Cole.

"It's-It's fine. I still think I might need to change…"

Cole got the smallest shirt and skinniest jeans he could find, and showed Jay the bathroom.

He waited for Jay on the couch by playing a few songs he knew on the guitar. He heard Jay shout from the bathroom:

"You play well!"

Cole smiled and continued, playing a bit louder.

Jay succeeded at removing the stickiness of the soda and was now dressing up. The shirt's collar was way too large and kept slipping off his left shoulder. Jay feared it could uncover his _'message'_. The jean was perfect, except it was too long. So long it covered Jay's feet.

"Ugh. I look so ridiculous."

Unfortunately, the clothes hadn't been used in a while and smelt of dust and new clothes at the same time instead of Cole's fruity scent.

Cole had helped him upstairs, and Jay didn't think he could make it down either. He sat on the last step and called:

"Help, please?"

"Alright, big baby."

Cole's jaw dropped slightly when he saw Jay. His mouth stayed opened as he stood in the stairs.

"Um, Cole?"

"Oh, uh…sorry."

Cole was about to take Jay on his back, but first, he had to adjust the brunette's collar, who slightly blushed as Cole lifted the fabric and placed it correctly again.

"It really bugs me."

 **A/N: So that's all I've got for now! I'll update it soon (I hope ;w; )**


End file.
